


fragile [supercorp fanvid]

by potidaea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: A video from Lena's perspective over seasons 4 and 5 on her relationship with Kara. The song is "fragile" by gnash feat. WRENN.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 3





	fragile [supercorp fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)


End file.
